Until Today
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: The story of a girl who was in love. And a boy who didnt think it could happen. But Until Today she didn’t think he could doubt him, until she made the ultimate mistake.


_The story of a girl who didn't think it could happen. A boy who was in love. But Until Today she didn't think she could doubt him, until he made the ultimate mistake._

_**I do not claim any rights to the great Inuyasha or the characters in the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such great characters for me to terrorize in my own twisted ways**_

Until Today.

The last time she was truly happy was on her 16th birthday. Exactly eight months ago. Today was November, 13, 2000. Or in Inuyasha's case, what the fuck, I don't care!

This raven haired, teenager was sitting in a tree, staring at the clouds with lifeless eyes. The stupid idiot left her for the "_thing"._ Yes the "_thing"_ was Asami. Why Kagome wanted to call her "_thing" _is really unknown. It was actually rather warm on this day, but was not the day for this girl. Her name, Kagome Higurashi.

Yup they where at square one _again._ Usually the routine was. Inuyasha gets Kagome mad, Mad Kagome yells at Dog, Dog yells back, Kagome gets madder, Dog says something stupid, then Kagome leaves in tears.

He messed up a lot after Asami had come back. She would watch him stand out on the side of the school yard with _her, _and laugh, joke, play around, all the things that they used to do together. But I guess when a _new_ pretty girl comes along, then you forget your best friend.

Hopping out of the tree she walked lifelessly down the dirt path. She hardly talked anymore. After Sango and Miroku left to go to a new school, about two hours from her. Shippo left the gang to go and live with his newly married father. Her name was, Satsuki.

Inuyasha did know that she loved him. They had that talk after her birthday, after that her life was heading for the worst. He was they sweet type, when she cried he'd hold her hand and kisses her when she was happy. They where a couple, a happy one. But she felt like he was draining her and gave nothing in return.

She wouldn't let him after what happened.

And yet she still did.

---&---

Sitting at the banks of the water. Inuyasha skipped rocks across the top watching in little amusement. Two things racing though his mind. Kagome and Asami. _Until I get her out of my mind, no until I can stop putting her in the center of my universe…_ He could tell he was killing Kagome. They where happy. Then one day **and** to this day both of them still don't know what happened. But he truly wanted to make it right.

He knew they went though **too **much to let something like this get out of hand to the point where they wont even talk. He knew Kagome's cheery mood was dropping very fast. And he knew it was all his fault. He made her not smile, laugh, be wild, and well her old personality.

And he missed that side of her, the side he had fallen in love with.

---&---

" _Happy Birthday Kagome!!!" Inuyasha had walked over to her locker, leaning against it he smiled up at her, watching her put her books into the bottom of her locker before shutting it. She turned around and smiled at him. _

"_Thanks. Inuyasha…. Hey my mom said that if you … urgh. Want to home over for dinner to.toinght? Do-do you think that you can make it?_

_Please let him come Please let him come PLEASE LET HIM COME!!! _

_She thought nervously. She really hoped so, and if he did she wouldn't care about what kind of present she would get, she would be the happiest girl in the world. _

_He smiled at her "Sure Kagome I'll come" looking down at her he watched as she got the goofy grin on her face. " Ugh. Kagome is something wrong?" Seeing she didn't reply he waved his hand around in her face.. still nothing, so he shook her._

"_Okay um. Well we can go by my house after we get out of the library?"_

_He nodded his head showing he heard her. They walked down the hallway and into the library, to study. They didn't come back out until 4:00. _

" _OH CRAP SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!" Kagome screamed and dashed out of the library. Inuyasha was hot on her trail, down the stairs take a left around the corner down two more flights stairs and out the door, run down the street, past Wacdonalds, take a left at the stop sign, go down the sidewalk, on up a small hill and up the flight of 45 stairs, take a right and left. And Kagome and Inuyasha where in the house at exactly 4:29. _

_Both where panting and sweating like a pig, Kagome wiped her bow and turned around, she was confused, they where in the living room, and you can see the kitchen from the living room, her mother was usually in the kitchen, living room, at the store, with Souta and Grandpa or in her bedroom. So she wondered why wasn't she in there?_

"_MAMA, you home"_

"_In her Kagome!!!" her mother called from the backyard. Kagome sighed in relief _

_Inuyasha nudged Kagome's side, "I'll be back going to the… bathroom" he walked off dropping his school bag by the front door, and tugged up the stairs. She looked up at him and shrugged and went into the kitchen and sat down. She rested her head in her hand and shut her eyes._

_Inuyasha came down the with a box and a red __Rosa rugosa, when he got into the kitchen he peeked over her and put his hand over her eyes. _

"_Surprise" he whispered into her ear. The feel of the soft cold air going down her ear made her shiver. When he toke his hand off her eyes, she looked down and saw the blue and red box on the table. She looked back at him. _

"_Is this for me?" _

"_Duh" _

_She smiled at him and reached down to open her present; she ripped off the rapping paper and opened the box. Inside of it was a simple little red keychain. It had a "K" on it. She was guessing that it was made like that. She turned it over to see if it had an opening, when she saw that it did, she opened it. Inside was a picture of both of them when they where 8 years old, in the background you could tell that they where probably at a park or playground. _

_Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face as usually, back then he was an attention freak. When ever there was a camera he would smile and try to get into every picture he could. His eyes where a lot softer and he was a little more paler then he is today. His silver hair was being blowed around, so a lot of it was cut off the picture. _

_Kagome on the other hand. She had a big smile on and she had her braces so it kind of reflected off the camera, her eyes where really big and bright and she had her hair in two pony tails. Her head was tilted to the side a little and she was a little darker than Inuyasha. The sun could be seen on her side of the picture too. Kagome didn't like to take as much pictures as Inuyasha had when she was younger. Now she's like him and he's like her. _

_She had smiled at him, got up out of her seat and hugged him. _

---&---

"_That's I stupid ass reason Inuyasha!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_How…!"_

"_**You...**__ urgh. You just sicken me sometimes."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_It's you always being a bastard."_

"_WHAT!!" he was mad now it's one thing to call him a 'baka' but a bastard by his own fricken' friend, she had crossed the line..._ big time. _He grabbed her arms and twirled her around, then stopped her just before she would make contact with his chest. Kagome tried to push off of him, his grip on her was to strong._

"_Let me go!!" She tried again. And to no avail. She looked up at him, why he had a look of fury, yet compassion radiating from those eyes of his. She just stared at him, and then looked away; he tilted her chin back up to get a good look at her face. She couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't stand… _

"_I. love you" in an instant she clamped her mouth shut and turned her eyes away. He dropped his hands from her waist as he looked down on her. When their eyes met, she saw that all compassion was gone; all she saw was confusion, and fury._

_He toke one last look at her before gently shaking his head and then turned and walked away, without even stopping to look back._

---&---

He had met her sitting on the silver colored rock on the side of the bank. The spot where he had met her and told her she was cute back in the 3rd grade, where she laughed at him after she pushed him into the water and came out a soaking wet. And the place not even 2 months ago where he kissed her, a kiss he would never forget, and he hoped nether will she.

She turned her head to get a good look into his eyes, and opened her mouth before closing it again. She got up and walked forward until she was right in front of him. They didn't really need to say anything to each other, for they told it in there eyes. Her eyes held that sadness and happiness, the forgiving. She wanted to say a million things, yet she shouldn't even say she was sorry for hurting him.

She looked back at him before she turned and jumped into the water.

She looked puzzled at her for a second before jogging and diving into the lake, he opened his eyes looking for her, she was on the other side of him at the bottom of the water rumming though the sand. When he swam to her and grabbed her arm to pull her up, she wiggled around like a worm, until they where half way up, he noticed only then did she relax.

They where sitting at the water's edge of their new "secret" spot. The breeze picked up as Kagome watched the water ruffle and shake. She turned to Inuyasha he was tapping his hands against the grass. Then just stopped he turned to her and flopped down on his back. They just looked into each other's eyes. She swallowed **hard.** It was like a game of war.

It was just the unsettling way she stared at him, she knew he knew her secrets, and he knew she knew his. He tried to fight off the heat that tried to creep up his cheeks. He didn't want to admit to her what his innermost desires were. It was something that He already admitted to himself, and just not to her. The strange feelings that came over him when she was around him, though . . . they frightened him and yet thrilled him at the same time.

He leaned in closer to her and hugged her. Sitting up he cupped her face and rubbed it. It was so soft so... so he didn't even have words to explain her. Beautiful, wonderful, someone that makes him laugh, curious, adventurous, stubborn and even a little clumsy. But this is the girl he had fell in love with, and he didn't want to lose her again.

His gaze fell upoun her lips they where parted, they where calling him, teasing him, daring him to put his lips on here's. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and let their lips touch.

He turned her to face him, as though he felt like she was going to disappear and be gone forever. He rolled back and pulled her into top of him, his lips never leaving hers. She sighed against his mouth, the sound soft, muffled. Her hands rose to feel his face, and he rumbled. The sensations coursing through him like never before.

Slowly at first, and then with more daring, Kagome returned the kiss. Her lips moving in with his as if she knew what he was going to do next, both asking for whatever they were willing to give each other, give was all of their heart. A kiss of forgiveness, a lot of things where told by this one kiss. He discovered that nibbling at her lower lip made her shudder. Her reactions became his, and he wasn't sure anymore how he would live without this girl. She brought out a lot of emotions out of him that he didn't think that he would ever show anybody. She knew more about him then he did himself, and the other way around. The one thing that made sense was that Kagome was there, in his arms, and that's exactly how it should be.

Breaking free of the kiss. He panted a little, looked into her eyes

"Inuyasha…" she softly moaned." You are the one girl that truly makes me happy, knows more about me then I know my self you're sweet, beautiful, caring, stubborn, and curious... and that's why..." He looked into her eyes they had that curious glow to them again. He smiled at her." And that's why I fell in love with you"

It toke her a moment to register what he said, finally she smiled big, then stood up and pulled him into a sitting position, took his hand and finally said "I love you too… you wet Inu!" giggling she kissed him before he rolled over, and lost his balance thus making both of them fall into the water.

Inuyasha and Kagome,

Yes that was their love story. Not prefect, not normal. I guess that's what makes their story so unique and special.

_**Well that that story is done with. If you will tell me how you liked to story.. What am I doing to do now. Well do what I was supposed to do a couple weeks ago.. work on chapter 3 of**__**"**__Over The Edge_**" **

**Until Next Time**

**Infintiny **


End file.
